


Strangers Among Us All

by KongochiCHAN01



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Child Soldiers, Dimension Travel, F/M, On the Run, Platonic Relationships, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KongochiCHAN01/pseuds/KongochiCHAN01
Summary: In a freak accident Raphael is transported to a world where his world is a tv show. Trying to get back his world him and his new friends unearth secrets that could destroy both their worlds.





	1. Dimension Jumping

Strangers Among Us All: Dimension Jumping

Raphael P.O.V

         Another boring patrol, just like the last one and the one before that..... i'm dying of boredom!

         "Hey Mikey." I say to him because he looks just as bored as me. "Wanna make a bet?" He looks at me suspiciously.

         "What kind of bet?"

         "The harmless kind, just a bet for fun." I say with a smirk.

         "Oh if it's just for fun sure. Bring it on."

         "Alright, I bet nothing exciting will happen this patrol watch." Mikey gives me a baffled look and then frowns.

         "Bro that's so unfair of course nothing exciting going to happen. Whatever I bet something ultra mega awesome is going to happen this patrol watch!" I give him a questioning look and laugh at him so hard I lean on him for support.

         "Now you're definitely gonna lose baby brother. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day."

         "Deal, I can't wait to see you in a pink tu-tu." He says smiling like a little kid, while i'm worried for his mental health. My T-phone starts to ring, and by the ringtone of Space Heroes...it's leo.

         "Raphael speaking." I say after answering the T-phone.

         "Raph, donnie found a secret kraang hide out. I've texted you the location, you and mikey get down here as fast as you can." Leo says urgently.

         "Got it, meet you there." I hang up and check the text to see the location is near the outskirts of town.

         "Looks like i'm going to win the bet afterall." Mikey says with a grin.

         "Not a chance Mikey it's just the Kraang." With that I jump off the building and run to the Kraang hide-out.

\-----------------------While Later--------------------------------------------

         "Took you guys long enough." Leo says when I land next to him.

         "Thank Mikey, he kept stopping to drop water balloons on people. Just so you know he has more in his possession."

         "Hey don't tell leo!" Mikey whines.

         "Will all you be quiet. You do realize that we're right outside a Kraang hide-out." Donnie says irritably.

         "Right sorry donnie. Okay so far we've seen twenty Kraang droids go into that building, so something mega big is going on. Donnie found a way for us to get inside without being seen." Leo says and nods at donnie to explain.

         "Well I downloaded the blueprints of this building and found a secret passage that's not on the blue prints. We'll be able to get in through there. Donnie says.

         "Well what are we waiting for a kiss on the cheek? Let's get going!" I say with a smirk on my face.

Michelangelo P.O.V

         "Dude it smells like stinky goat cheese in here." I say while gagging.

         "Shut it mikey." Raph says while glaring at me.

         "Quiet guys, it's the Kraang." Leo whispers urgently.

         The Kraang were pulling in a large device that looked like a metalic ark. It was about halfway to the ceiling and i'm pretty sure the Kraang were about to turn it on.

         "Turtles attack!" Leo yells while running out of our hiding spot.

         "Booyakasha!" I yell while landing on top of a Kraang.

         'It is the one known as the turtles, they have seen what was not to be seen. They must be what is known as obliterated." A kraang bot says and starts shooting all at once like a lunatic.

         "Donnie i'm not trying to rush you or anything but, could you move your shell!" I say hysterically dodging a lot of lasers at once.

         "Mikey don't rush me, you know I hate it when you rush me!" He says glaring at me, while trying to decode the passcode to the machine. He turns back to the machine without seeing the laser coming straight at him."

         "Donnie move!" I yell at him, he turns around and sees the laser and jumps out of the way just in time. Unfortunately the laser hits the machine making it start sparking and vibrating, and the center of the ark ( that had nothing there before) is now glowing a pink color.

         "Dude this is totally out of a comic I read before. That machine is a teleporter and soon a huge monster is going to come out a eat us all!"

         "Mikey you're not allowed to read anymore comics." Leo says sharply.

         "Does anyone else feel the air moving towards the portal?" Raph says slowly. Just after saying that lots of objects start flying towards the teleporter and disappearing into the pink center.

         "Guys hold on to something, the portal is trying to suck everything into it!" Donnie yells to us while grabbing onto a metal pillar, leo stabs his twin katanas into the ground and holds onto the handles tightly. I look around for something to hold on but see nothing.

         "Oh come on!" I bark angrily just as my body starts flying towards the portal. I take out my krusigrama and and wrap it around a metal pillar.

         "Phew that was a close one." I say looking at the portal with a shudder.

         "Mikey look out!" I hear raph say but before I can look to see he pushes me out of the way of a Kraang droid flying right towards me. Raph pushes me out of the way but doesn't have enough time to get out of the way himself and gets slammed by the droid. Both raph and the droid go hurdling into the portal. The portal starts glitching badly and all of the sudden explodes, gravity makes me crash to the ground. I run over to the portal looking for raph but don't see him through the rubble, I start rummaging through the debris frantically.

         "Mikey mikey! Stop you're burning your hands!" Donnie says pulling me from the destroyed portal, but I fight him trying to get back to it.

         "I don't care I have to find raph, he might be hurt, he might be unconscious, he might be....!" I feel a hand on my shoulder and stop talking I look up to see leo.

         "You saw it to mikey, raph went through the portal. H-he's gone mikey the portals broken there's no way for him to get back or for us to go get him." Leo says in a shaky voice, and what he says finally sinks in. I stop struggling and sink to the ground and start to cry.

         "Raphael!!!!!!" I yell while clinging onto donnie and leo, but no matter how much I yell he won't answer.


	2. The World is Pandora's Box

Strangers Among Us All: The World is Pandora's Box

Brena P.O.V

         "Bre I do love these adventures we go on. But can't we go to this secret hide-out you found in the spring!" Whines ade, who's rubbing her arms to generate warmth but it doesn't look like it's working. "We're almost there ade so suck it up. You don't see Bailee complaining about the cold." I say to her while pointing to Bailee.

         "She's not complaining because her lips are frozen from the cold! Look she's even turning blue." She points out stubbornly to win the argument. Unfortunately Bailee was turning a little blue in the skin, and she was walking sluggishly.

         "Only a little bit more walking and then you'll be warm Bailee." I say to her resuraling, she gives me a nod and starts moving with more vigour.

         "Oh so when I complain I get tough love but when Bailee complains she gets smothered in love, well that's just a load of ....." A loud  crash comes from our left that stops ade from finishing her sentence.

         "W-w-what was that?" Bailee asks with a stutter.

         "I don't know but i'm going to find out." I say with confidence and walk over to the source of the crash. I hear ade and Bailee walking behind me their curiosity winning over their caution. I creep up silently to the spot and slowly look to see what made the crash, and see something that is completely impossible.

         "R-r- Raphael?" I ask in a timid voice not believing my eyes.

         "Raphael impossible bre! no matter how much I dislike to say this, but ninja turtles are just a cartoon show they are not real. "Ade points out.

         "No look for yourself. "I say in a stubborn voice. Aujae rolls her eyes at me but takes a look anyway.The looks she has on her face when she gets a good look is pretty hilarious.

         "Impossible this can't be an actual mutant turtle, and Raphael at that. But it looks like one, feels like one, ... (sniff) smells like one, let's see if it tastes like one." Ade bends over to lick him but I give her a firm karate chop to the head.

         "Ow!"

         "Suck it up! You know you deserved it for trying to lick him." I say in an angry voice, ade scoots away from me with a cautious look on her face, good.

         "U-u-um girls I don't want to raise any alarm but he's bleeding from a head wound." Bailee says squatting next to his head that is really bleeding.

         "He needs medical attention ASAP." Ade says after looking at his head wound. "The problem is that we can't stroll into a human hospital or animal hospital with a mutant turtle. So where do we take him?"

         We all are quiet while thinking when I suddenly remember a place we can take him. I walk over to Raphael and try to pick him up, ade then squats in front of Raphael with her back facing him.

         "Put him on my back i'll carry him."

         "Are you sure ade? I don't want to sound rude but he looks really heavy." Bailee says looking uncertainty at ade but she just looks at Bailee with a confident smirk.

         "Ha! This is nothing compared to carrying my cousin Nisha on my back. Also not to brag but my sister Dia is way heavier than him even with the shell." That's all I need to hear, it takes both Bailee and me to get Raphael on ade´s back.

         "Come on girls it's this way." I say pointing to the west of us ignoring the moans of disapproval from Bailee and walk on.

\--------------------------------A While Later--------------------------------

         "This is it!" I say in excitement gesturing to the log cabin about the size of a normal house.

         "Cool real cool but can we talk about this when we get inside? I'm freezing and ade looks like she's about to fall over in exhaustion." Bailee looks at me desperately and ade just looks at me in discomfort.

         "Okay alright i'm unlocking the door now." I get out the key and unlock the door pushing it open for Bailee and ade to get in. "Put him on the carpet ade, yes there. Gently, gentlyyyyyy ah ade that wasn't gently!" I yell at her while glaring daggers, she just shrugs her shoulders at me sheepishly.

         "I found the first aid kit." Bailee says while walking towards Raphael and ade.

         "Now that we're out of the cold I have to admit that this place does look cool bre." Ade says looking around in awe.

         "Thanks, I heard from my neighbors that this place was haunted by the murdered children in this house."

         "What!?" Shrieks Bailee clinging onto ade who looks at me like i'm crazy.

         "It's just a legend girls, do you really believe I would put you  in danger on purpose. Don't answer that." I add on when I see them opening their mouths to respond. I look away from them and start tending to Raphael's wounds. "Anyway I started to fix this place up bit by bit secretly. I thought this would be the perfect place to hang out without disturbance."

         "Yeah except for some ghost children with major anger issues." Mumbles Bailee with a scowl on her face; ade starts rummaging through her backpack.

         "So how do we explain the mutant turtle in our care?" I ask after getting done with taking care of Raphael's wounds.

         "Well I can't explain why he's here but I can show you what's happening to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all around the world." Ade says while doing something on her phone. She turns her phone to us  and it shows ABC News going crazy over anything and everything related to the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vanishing from existence all over the world.

         "How is this even possible?" Askes Bailee.

         "Even my pictures and paintings of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's are gone!" Ade scrolls through her phone and most of the pictures are grey. "This is only a hypothesis but I believe when Raphael tumbled into our world the connection between his world and our world was severed. Now that the connection is severed all relations with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is disappearing from existence to make it look like it never existed."

         "You're making it sound like it's an actual place ade, it's just a stupid cartoon!" Bailee yells while standing up and glaring at ade.

         "Stupid! What's stupid is Teen Titans Go it has no plot line! (dear readers just to know I have nothing against Teen Titans Go)" Ade remarks standing up and glaring back at Bailee. They start arguing back and forth about which show is stupider.

         "What do you have to do to get some peace and quiet in this place?" I look down to see Raphael blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Bailee and ade have both gone silent and just stare, when he finally wakes up he looks around the room in confusion. He settles his eyes on me with a glare. "Who the shell are you and where am I?"

         "W-w-well you see I um its." I stammer idiotically, good thing ade comes to my rescue.

         "Hello my name is Adelpha the girl standing over there is Bailee...are you holding a frying pan as a shield? Finally the girl who can't say a full sentence is Brena." Or not.

         "I can say a full sentence. Like the clown said my name is Brena, and well you're not in your dimension." Raphael eyes widen in shock and jumps to his feet before I can warn him about his head injury. He starts leaning towards the right, but ade shoves him onto the couch.

         "You're injured badly so don't even try to get up." Ade says in her big sister voice, it's pretty creepy. "Bailee tell him what's happened so far."

         "Wait why me?!" Bailee asks in a shrill while ade gives her a blank look.

         "Duh. You like the sound of your voice and i'm to lazy to tell." Bailee was about to retort but then thinks about it. She then turns towards Raphael and explains to him in our world how Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is a cartoon show. Then tells him about the events that have happened so far.

         "This is completely messed up." Raphael says sitting crossed legged on the couch.

         "You said it not me." Bailee says while looking at a picture of Sparta.

         "Don't worry Raphael you'll be home faster than a person can say.......mustard." I say to look confident but then ade grins at me and looks at Raphael.

         "Mustard is so good I could eat it with anything. Do you like mustard Raphael?" Ade starts laughing like maniac until Bailee kicks her in the back.

         "Oof!" Ade grunts when she hits the ground on her stomach."Aah! Ouch Bailee are you wearing cleats!?" She asks while Bailee is stomping on her back with an evil grin on her face.

         "Are they always like this?" Raphael says with a shocked look on his face, and despite my attempts to stay stoned-faced I smile.

         "They may be the most oddest people I know but I wouldn't trade them for anyone else." He gives me a confused look. "Stick around for awhile and you'll understand." He gives me a slow nod while watching Bailee beat the donut out of ade, I sit on the couch but as far away from Raphael out of embarrassment. "You can stay here as long as you like until you can return to your dimension, and you call tell me bre."

         "Thanks, and you can call me raph."

         "Then you can call me ade and call Bailee bails." Ade says standing in front of us with Bailee. "Also we gotta go home we got school tomorrow. I give a silent sigh and get my coat and shoes on. Bailee and ade walk out the door and just before I walk out I turn towards raph.

         "Have a good night raph, we'll be back as soon as possible."

         "Same to you bri." He says to me, I nod my head and walk out the door into the cold unknown world just like a pandora box.

        


	3. There's Government Afoot

Strangers Among Us All: There's Government Afoot!

Bailee P.O.V.

         I can't believe how wonky my life has gotten since meeting Raphael. My life was pretty weird before, being friends with bre and ade will be. It's been three months since we meet Raphael, bre and ade are completely cool with being around him.I still feel a little awkward around around him I mean come on he's a mutant turtle for pete's sake, but i'm getting used to him bit by bit. Anyway, i'm going to the log cabin to hang out with the gang.

         "Excuse me madam?" Someone says behind me, I turn around to see a man with slick back brown hair wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Do you know where a gas station is around here?" Strange he doesn't seem to have a car with him, and if he wasn't a local wouldn't he have a map or GPS.

         "I'm sorry sir but there's no gas stations around here. If you go to a store around here like Giant you'll find a gas station next to them." I say as politely as I can trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

         "Thank you madam, good thing I have a car then." He says while pointing to a black SUV with an american flag sticker on the bumper.

         "Aah that makes sense." I say to myself.

         "Now if you'll excuse me I have an gas station to find." He waves goodbye gets in his car and drives away.

         I give a sigh of relief when I can't see his car anymore and continue walking towards the log cabin. A few minutes I see a black SUV go around a corner real quick, but it can't be the same car so I just ignore it. I walk around a corner but look back the way I came from on an impulse to see a black SUV cross the road and see it has an american flag on the bumper. I freeze up and break in a cold sweat when I realise i'm being followed! I run into an alleyway and jump into a bush and crouch down out of sight. I watch the black SUV drive past, I wait an extra five minutes then look out to make sure it's completely gone.

         I jump out of the bush and sprint the rest of the way the log cabin, using as many shortcuts as I can. I run up to the cabin door and start banging on it.

         "What is the password?" Ade asks in the voice she calls the dead butler.

         "Hello pineapple, now let me in!" I snap at her irritably. I hear the door unlock and ade opens the door with an out of place frown on her face.

         "Okay by the way you're breathing you ran a long distance here when there's no reason to. Also by the way you snapped at me you're seriously stressed. Finally your eyes keeps going all over the place meaning your scared. What happened to make you so paranoid bails?" It's strange how ade can go from being a complete clown to a mature adult in a teenager's body. I rush into the cabin while ade shuts the door behind me. I see bre and Raphael on the floor playing a card game, but I don't know which game and I really don't care at the moment.

         "Okay now sit down and tell us what happened, i'll make you some calming tea." Ade says gesturing to a chair and going to the kitchen, bre and Raphael look at me patiently. It takes me a while but I finally tell them what happened with the sunglasses guy. "...and I run the rest of the way here without seeing the SUV again." I finish and take a sip of the tea ade made (it's really good).

         "I think I know what's going on here." Ade says with a serious expression.

         "Well don't keep it to yourself tell us your idea." Bre demands.

         "Okay I know i'm a goofball and most things that come out of my mouth don't make sense but what i'm about to say is 100% serious.There's government afoot!" We all look at her with a blank look.

********

********

********

         "I can't believe i'm saying this but you're more crazy than mikey times infinity." Raphael says while scowling (as usual).

********

********

********

         "I'm not kidding, just think about what the man was wearing and how conveniently he didn't have a map of the area. I'm getting strong vibes that it's the government, they must've figured out that Raphael is here and we know his whereabouts! I say we all get out of here before the government finds our hide-out." Ade says pulling out a brown wig, fake beard, and green contacts.

********

********

********

         "Is that a man disguise?" I ask with a laugh, she gives me a blank look.

********

********

********

         "No, it's a forty-seven year old man disguise, Bailee get your disguises right!"

********

********

********

         "Ade put away that stupid disguise! Now everyone calm down we don't know for sure that the man Bailee saw was apart of the government. He could have just been a pedophiler and so until I hear some solid proof about government conspiracies i'm ignoring you all." Bre says going back to her card game with Raphael.

********

********

********

         "Hey." Ade says in a whisper near my ear so low bre and Raphael can't hear us.

********

********

********

         "What?"

********

********

********

         "Tonight you and me are going to look around the place you lost sight of the car and snoop around." I look at her and see a sparkle in her eyes and know it means trouble.

********

********

********

         "I don't have a choice do I?"

********

********

********

         "Nope!"     

********

********

********

         " 'Sigh' Thought not, meet you at nine. Good thing it's Saturday."

********

********

********

\--------------------------9:00 PM--------------------------------------------

********

********

********

         I run up to the alleyway where I was hiding a few hours ago in a bush, oh the irony.

********

********

********

         "Stop, pitying yourself bails we're on a mission." I give ade a dirty glare that she ignores.

********

********

********

         "Ade there's nothing here just my strong will of wanting to get out of here. I'm pretty sure bre was..." I get cut off by ade when she puts her hand over my mouth and pulls me into the shadows. A few seconds later a group of men dressed just like the man I saw this morning walk down the alleyway and turn right. Now that I think about it that's the direction the black SUV went this morning.

********

********

********

         "Follow them." Ade whispers and silently runs after them. We follow the group of men for a while until they went into an abandoned sweet factory at the edge of town.

********

********

********

         "So how do we see what they're doing without getting caught?" Ade asks me with a dumbfounded look, I look closely at the factory and see a window behind a trash cart.      

********

********

********

         "Follow me." I walk over to the trash cart and start pushing it aside and ade gets beside me and helps push. It takes two full minutes to push the trash cart out the way, i'm going to need a long hot shower after this (shiver).

********

********

********

         "Bailee check this out." Ade says looking through the window I bend down next to her and peer through the window. I see a bunch of men and women wearing black suits and black sunglasses and packaging some very dangerous looking weapons. There's a lot of boys that look the ages four to eighteen and all of them are in green, blue, and grey clothing that covers mostly their entire body (except for their heads).       

********

********

********

         "Um ade I think this is something illegal, we should go."

********

********

********

         "That's not human." Ade says pointing to something in the corner I squint my eyes trying to see.

********

********

********

         "I don't see it, it's to dark."

********

********

********

         "Well then you shouldn't be wearing those flimsy contacts because I can see just fine with my glasses." I roll my eyes and look even harder and see a deformed human llama. It had a saliva like substance covering it's fur and humongous legs while its arms were stringy. The worst part were the eyes they're so huge that it's eyeballs are sticking out.

********

********

********

         "W-w-what is that thing it's hideous!" I say holding my stomach feeling sick enough to vomit.

********

********

********

         "Okay I took some photos we should get out of here ASAP." Ade says ignoring my question while putting away her phone. I start to stand up ready to get out of here when I hear a gun loading behind us. Ade and I turn around to see one of those uniformed boys aiming a gun at us.

********

********

********

         "Who are you? What have you seen?" He says in a cold emotionless voice. Glaring at us with eyes blacker than the blackest night with long grey hair and looks around our age.

********

********

********

         "Um -I-we-you see... it's not what it looks like!" I say scared out of my wits. Just when i'm sure he's about to shoot us something happens ade stands up and calmly walks over to him so they're facing each other and says in a whisper so low I barely hear.

********

********

********

         " **Athena's rose will rise once more. **"****

********

************ ** **

********

         The boy's eyes widen in shock, he grabs the front of her jacket and pulls her to his height.

********

************ ** **

********

         "How do you know that saying? Tell me now!" He yells glaring at her deadly. Ade looks at him with a blank look and tilts her head back looking at the sky.

********

************ ** **

********

         "I don't know." Then rams her head against his forehead hard. He howls in pain, dropping ade in the process. She lands on her feet and grabs my hand.

********

************ ** **

********

         "Run." Is all she says before sprinting the heck out of there. We keep running until we get the more bustling part of town. Ade and I try to catch our breaths while getting weird looks from people passing by.

********

************ ** **

********

         "Okay that was a totally unexpected turn of events." Ade says trying to lighten the mood. I smack her upside the head in annoyance. "Ow! Hey!"

********

************ ** **

********

         "Shut up, i'm confused right now!" I glare at her with a scowl. "All right, explain how you know that sentence would get a reaction out of mystery boy?" She gives me a blank stare and shrugs her shoulders.

********

************ ** **

********

         "Don't know. One second i'm freaking out when I see an insignia on his uniform. I instantly become calm and that saying pops into my head."      

********

************ ** **

********

         "What insignia?"

********

************ ** **

********

         "On the left side of his chest, the area where his heart is. An owl's talons clutching a red rose dripping with a golden liquid all inside a circle."

********

************ ** **

********

         "Okay here's the plan, we both go home for the remainder of the weekend. On Monday we'll show bre the photos straight when we get to school."

********

************ ** **

********

         "Why not at the hideout?" She asked in confusion.

********

************ ** **

********

         "We should lay low but show bre as soon as possible meaning school. I'll try to see if that insignia you saw means anything." Ade gives a goofy salute a sprints out of sight. I look around to make sure i'm not being followed and sprint just as fast to my house. I don't know if it's the government but like ade said something is afoot!

********

************ ** **

********


	4. Conspiracies, Turtles, and Discoveries Oh My!

Strangers Among Us All: Conspirises, Turtles, and Discoveries! Oh My!

Brena's P.O.V

         I can't understand why ade and Bailee didn't come to cabin yesterday, and didn't return my calls. I walk up to my locker and get my first period material, then I feel a hand latch onto my shoulder.

         "Knock it off Austin." I say smacking the hand without looking.

         "Okay first ow! Second how could you ever think i'm Austin!?" I turn around to see ade frowning at me while shaking her hand out while Bailee beside her looking anxious.

         "Where were you two yesterday, and why didn't you two answer when I called...and texted!" I hiss at them, ade hides behind Bailee and nudges her forward.

         "W-well you see on Saturday we both went back to where I lost the sunglasses man I told you about. Then we followed some men dressed just like him and found some hard evidence, show her ade."

         Ade takes out her phone and shows me some pictures that are very disturbing. I take her phone so I can get a closer look at the picture not believing what i'm seeing.

         "We were spotted by a boy but ade said something that surprised the boy. Then she head-butted himin the face giving us enough time to escape, and yesterday we spent the whole day hiding."

         "W-w-w-w...whaaa?" Is all I could say. "What did you say to him ade?"

         "Athena's rose will rise once more." She replies seriously.

         "Why did you say that?"

         "I don't know! Maybe mother Venus wanted a certain someone to get off my case!" She growls at angrily at me with a glare that makes me flinch.

         "Okay okay settle down." Bailee says while elbowing ade in the stomach that makes her double-over in pain. "Anyway I tried to look up the saying but nothing came up."

         "Now do you believe us now when we say something is up."

Ade asks with a smug look even though she's still holding her stomach.

         " 'sigh' Alright I believe you two, happy?"

         "Yes!"

         "Yeehaw!"

         "Yeah yeah yeah, now that that's over with we should get to class.We'll talk more about this after school." I say while closing my locker.

\------------------------After School-----------------------------------------

         "We're baaaaack!"Ade yells in a sing-song voice after entering the cabin.

         "You were only gone a full day....should've stayed away longer." Raphael says laying on the  couch looking blankly at ade.

         Ade takes a deep intake of breath and looks at Raphael in shock. "Raphael oh how you wound me so!" She yells running over to Raphael and grabs onto his leg.

         "Let go!"

         "No!"

         "Let go!"

         "No!"

         "I mean it let go!"

         "Not until you said you missed me!"

         "You're more annoying than mikey!"

         I grab onto ade's legs while Bailee gets her fingers, and we start pulling ade off of raph. Then all of the sudden she lets go of him making both me and Bailee go flying.

         "Ow! Ade you must be the mistake of the universe!" I yell at her while rubbing my head where it hit the floor. Ade just looks straight ahead with a frown on her face.

         "I......need to lay down for a second." Is all she says before getting up and walking into a spare room.

         "Ooookaaaayyyy what exactly happened?" Raph askes giving me a serious look, this is going to be a long talk.

\-------------Minutes Later---------------------------------------------------

         "That's totally messed up." Raph says picking at his bandages, something i've learned he does when he's upset.

         "What should we do?" Bailee ask looking worried. "I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen...soon."

         "Bailee nothing terrible is going to happen, that would be way too..." Before I can finish I hear a gun go off in the room ade is in.

         "What the shell was that!" Bailee rushes past us to go into the room, but just as she reaches the door it opens. Out comes ade breathing hard and extremely pale looking like she just came out of a fight.

         "Ade what happened to you?!" Shrieks Bailee looking borderline hysterical.

         "We have to leave now." Ade growls out stumbling towards the door, when she suddenly falls to the ground. We rush over to her clutching her stomach covered in...

         "Blood! Oh my glob ade´s bleeding!" Bailee screams hysterically running all over the place. "What should we do?! What can we do?! How did she get shot?! Why aren't you reacting?!!!" She slumps to the floor balling her eyes out having an emotional/mental break-down. Raph walks over to the bedroom ade was in and goes inside. All I hear is Bailee's sobbing and ade labored breathing, I wonder why i'm so clam.

         "There's a guy in a suit knocked out in there. He has a gun clenched in his hands...looks like he came through the window." Raph says walking out the room with an anxious look. "Ade is right we gotta leave."

         The next minutes are a blur and by the time I get myself together we're already in the woods. Bailee was on my right running for dear life while raph was on my left with ade clutched in his arms. Ade had some ripped curtains wrapped around her stomach to help with the bleeding, but it was already soaked through.

         We keep on running in silence until I smell something in the direction we're running. I stop abruptly making Bailee and raph stop to look at me.

         "Bri whats wrong?" Bailee askes twitching in place from adrenaline.

         "We can't go that way."

         "Why not?" Raph asks me seriously.

         "I smell gunpowder that way, very strong...and I hear.." I close my eyes and strain my ears slightly leaning forward. "Footsteps about seven-no-nine people and shuffling of something metal, probably guns." I open my eyes to see Bailee looking at me with her mouth open. Raph is looking in the direction we were heading with a concentrated face.

         "H-h-How do you know all that?" Bailee ask, trying to hear what i'm hearing.

         "I don't know maybe I just have better senses than you."

         "No." Bailee and I look at raph who started heading in a different direction, we follow. "No human have senses that can pick up those type of things from so far away, i'm estimating three miles. I have to strain my senses to get a small hint of what bre is getting completely with ease." Raph turns right to me and looks me dead in the eye. "Brianna are you sure you're human?"

Bailee P.O.V.

         "Brianna are you sure you're a human?" Raphael askes bre with a serious look and tone. Oh snap!

         "What are you talking about raph!? Look at me, I look and act 100% human!" She remarks in disbelief.

         "True but April looks human but actually is a kraang-mutant hybrid. Also her powers didn't activate themselves until April really needed it." Raphael explains, Bre tries to say something but nothing comes out, making her look like a fish out water.

         "This is stupid let's just get out of here." Bri says trying to end the discussion by pushing past Raphael.

         "Argh!" Yells ade in pain.

         "Oh my gosh ade did I aggravate your wounds?!" Bre asks worriedly.

         " Grrrrrr, yes!" Ade says curling into herself the best she can in Raphael's arms.

         "You do realize curling into yourself just makes it worse?"

         "Shut it raph!"

         I roll my eyes in annoyance and aggravation and see something move in my peripherals. I block out all distracting noises (AKA arguing) and listen for any unnatural noises. I hear  a branch snapping to me right and some clothes shuffling to my left and finally a gun loading in my front. That's when I realise we're totally surrounded.

         "Guys stop arguing! We need to run now!"

         "What's gotten into..." Bri starts to say but falls forward unconscious.

         "Bre!" Both Raph and I shout as she falls;sticking out of her back is a needle completely empty.

         "Oh no we're trapped, we're gonna be captured and experimented on...I don't want that!"

         "Calm down Bailee we can still do one thing."

         "Oh yeah, what's that!?" I get sarcastic and loud when i'm upset and under pressure, it's my defense mechanism.

         "Ade you awake?" Raphael ask while shaking her slightly.

         "Nooooooooooo...noo." She moans out like a zombie.

         "Good, now i'm going to throw you as far as I can and I want you to go get help got it." Ade gives a blank look to Raphael and grunts. I start sweating from anxiety already thinking of the different experiments they'll do to us.

         "One, two, three!"With a yell Raphael throws ade into the air and over the trees. I just stare in total disbelief.

         "Raphael!"

         "What!?"

         "You just don't throw an injured in the air thousands of feet!"

         "Why the shell not!?"

         "Because you big meaty brute she could die from the fall!"

         "At least she'll die as a free person!"

         "That's not the...!" I start to scream when I feel a sting in my neck. Before I can see what it is my world goes black.

        


	5. Let's Go Down The Rabbit Hole

Strangers Among Us All:

Let's Go Down The Rabbit Hole!

Adelpha´s P.O.V.

         Okay let's do a recount I get shot, pass out, wake up to excruciating pain, pass out, and now i'm soaring through the sky...fudge. How in the name of Yuta did I get up here, I remember vaguely of someone saying get help. I feel myself tilt down towards the ground and then I begin to panic.

         "Aahhh i'm going to die as a pizza pancake, so yummy but so deadly at the same time!" Then i'm swallowed by water possibly falling into a lake (or other body of water), and now i'm drowning.

         I try to swim to the surface but I cramp up from my injury. My lungs are screaming at me urgently to breathe! I try to hold on but eventually I start to fall unconscious from lack of oxygen. If only I could breathe underwater. Just before I pass out I see something very white coming towards me...a narwhale.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         I wake up to feeling hot very hot and not in the good way. I open my eyes very slowly (they feel like a thousand frickin pounds). Not only that I have a massive headache, body pain like a snake shedding skin, and my stomach feels like its been shot...oh yeah.

         "Ah good it seems you're awake." I turn my head slowly towards the voice and see a white fuzzy blur. I squint my eyes but it's still a blur, that's when I realize I don't have my glasses.

         "G~lll~a~s~s~ee~sss?" Dang my voice sounds like death.

         "Glasses? Did you have glasses, I didn't see any on you when I rescued you from the lake." I groan in frustration without my glasses i'm useless. I try to sit up but a sharp fiery pain goes through my stomach making me cry out in pain.

         "Are you alright!?" I feel the person stand over me. I open my eyes to see a white furry rabbit...in a pink flower robe. I couldn't help it I laugh, i've been shot at, thrown through the sky, and almost drowned to death. Seeing someone wear a pink flower robe just seems so...normal,but I should stop now, it's killing my stomach.

         "You're laughing? No one ever laughs at seeing me, they usual just...scream in terror." He says in a whisper with his rabbit ears flopping down in a dejected way. Making me feel guilty for laughing at him...even if it wasn't for his looks.

         "I-I-I (cough) don't scream (cough) (cough) f-for stupid r-reasons." I give him a friendly smile even though my voice sounds terrible.

         "You don't think i'm scary?"

         "Nope." I actually think he's very cute.

         "Even though i'm a humanoid rabbit?" He gives me a wary look.

         "O-one  of m-my b-b-best fr-r-iends is a human-oi-oid- turtle." Talking takes up so much energy.

         "Really?" He asks hopefully, I nod.

         "You can (cough) (cough) (cough) also be my fr-ie-ie-nd-d if y-y-you like." I say holding out my hand for him to shake. He just stares at it while I wait it out patiently. He looks into my eyes deeply and I stare just as deeply back. He smiles back at me and shakes my hand, accepting my friendship (awesomesauce!)

         "My n-n-name is (cough) Adelpha b-but my f-r-riends call me ade." He gives me a confused stare and just looks at me. "Are y-ya gonna t-tell me you-r-r name?"

         "I...don't....have a name."

         "What!!! (cough!)" Should have thought that through more.

         "I really never needed a name before." He says sheepishly.

         "Didn't someone give you a name? (wheeze)" At least I didn't stutter.

         "I've always been alone." He says lowering his head. I sit up real slow and pat him on the head to get his attention.

         " How 'bout I give you a name?" He looks at me with so many raw emotions I wanted to cry (and i'm not a softie).

         "R-really?!" I laugh at his cuteness but it comes out more as a wheezing cough.

         "Yes really (wheeze), now come closer so I can get a good look at ya." Without my glasses i'm as blind as a bat. He sits next to me and stays very still but I can tell he's anxious from his nose twitching. His fur is snow white and he actually looks around my age has a good build with azure eyes.

         "Shiro Yuki!" I yell then cough from the strain. I look at him to see if he likes his name, but he's completely frozen. "Hey...are you okay?" I poke his cheek one second and the next i'm engulfed in white fur.

         "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" He keeps squeezing me until I almost pass out from lack of oxygen (again). "Oh! Also what does my name mean, that doesn't sound english?" He tilts his head cutely while sitting next to me (so much moe).

         " (cough) Shiro means white while Yuki means snow in japanese, together it means white snow. It suits you perfectly because of your fur and I can see you having a pure white soul and heart. I smile at him and he smiles back at me widely, then I realise how he can repay me. "Shiro-chan instead of calling me ade call me onee-chan or ade-nee okay? You calling me that is all the payment I need."

         "Okay...but what does it mean?"

         "It means big sister in japanese, and adding -chan,-san,or -kun is a formal or affectionate way to add to someone's name in Japan." He gives me a nod and I yawn in exhaustion (great...).

         "You should rest...onee-chan your injuries are severe, i've cared at them with the best of my ability." He gets up and blows out the candles in the room. I lay back down and close my eyes and immediately fall asleep.

\------------------------Dream-----------------------------------------------

         I sense myself suspended in water that's very cold to the point I can't feel anything. Strangely I can breathe just fine even though humans can't breathe in water. I slowly open my eyes but it's still pitch dark, I try to move my head and my body but they feel like lead. I'm about to yell in frustration when I hear a door open and some people walk in.

         "Experiment OmegaM is coming along nicely Lord K..u...n." A female voice says but I can't hear the rest, everything sounds dull it must be the water. I hear the footsteps walk to the opposite side of the room from me, I hear a cloth fall to the ground.

         "He is being given the uttermost care I presume?" Askes a older male voice in a breathy whisper, I wonder who 'he' is?

         "Yes he has been given all the things you ordered..." A younger male responds maybe the same age as the female. I'm totally confused what the heck is going on, who are these people?!

         "Good that is all I needed to hear, remember with this creation your ascent into the forbidden kingdom is certain. Athena's rose will rise once more." The man says before leaving the room but I barely notice from what he said. The saying I said to that boy saturday night, is it possible this is where I heard it from. If that's true then these people must be...!

         "...terrible! Experiment OmegaM is almost complete! If the corporation gets such a powerful weapon then the world is doomed for sure!" The woman says in a panic, what does she mean the world is doomed?

         "Calm down Mary it's true OmegaM is soon to be ready and Corporation C.....me...i.......doo.......we still have her." The man says to the woman I presume is Mary, but I rather learn the part that I missed. I hear their footsteps get near me and lots of beeps and the sliding of a wall or door. I close my eyes from the light that beams through the slot, I hear them walk in a stand in front of the thing thats keeping me immobilize. I try to open my eyes again to see who they are but for some reason my eyes are stuck like glue.

         "AlphaF the most strongest and powerful of her kind, and because........ir.....ind......she's the only one who can have these powers." I hear Mary say in a loving voice, all of the sudden I feel a sucking motion behind me. I'm so surprised my eyes fly open, because of the light i'm disoriented. When  my vision comes I see the signia that was on the boys chest, I try to look at the man and woman but my vision grows dark in a circular motion and the only thing I can see is their eyes. The woman's a light caramel brown while the man's a light sky blue.

         "You will be the fighting soldier our dear....." She starts to say but before I can hear the end it all disappear.

\------------------------Dream End-------------------------------------------

         I wake up with a start and try to catch my breath while sitting up. After calming down I think about all I learned from my dream but i'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream...but a memory. I pull off my covers and stand up swaying slightly and trying to ignore my pain, I walk slowly towards the door (where I hope it is). I open it up to see an area that looks like a living room...but underground. There were four other room (excluding the room I came out of) I look around for Shiro but don't see him anywhere. I walk towards a random door but trip from clumsiness and slam my face into the door.

         "Onee-chan are you alright?!" I look to my right to see Shiro coming out of a different room, I hold my nose (I hope it's not broken) and say with difficulty.

         "Yeah just peachy." He rushes over to me and helps me over to his couch he looks at me curiously. Knowing his silent question I answer before he can ask. "I had a dream or you can say a memory, and i've learnt some things from it. One my friends are most likely captured and need my help and two i'm not who I thought I was." He blinks at me cutely, I stand up again with a groan and clutch my stomach.

         "Are you going to save your friends?" Shiro asks me quietly I nod in response. He looks at for a second before getting a determined look on his face. He jumps up and rushes into a hole in the ground I didn't notice, I just stand in place awkwardly. A few seconds later he resurfaces with a bag strapped to his hip on his left and two tonfas strapped to his right. He was wearing combat pants and a military-like vest.He rushes into the room I was resting in a makes a lot of noise looking for things...did I hear something shatter. By the time he returns his bag strapped to his hip is totally stuffed, just as I open my mouth to question what's he doing he stuffs something foul tasting in my mouth. I gag and try to spit it out but instead swallow it and feel the need to throw up.

         "Ugh what is that disgusting muck!?" He gives me a grin while steering me towards a door.

         "That was a herb that helped numb pain, so you should be able to walk around without pain. It usually works for twenty-four hours so i'll give you more when the time comes." I start tearing up from his thoughtfulness when I realize the rest of what he said.

         "Wait? Shiro are you coming with me?" He nods his head and I start freaking out."No that's too dangerous the people who took my friends are people who would love to experiment on someone like you!" I say hoping he'll chicken out and go back (I vaguely notice we're outside sunshine and all), if something happened to him I could never forgive myself. He just gives a knowing smile (can we read each other's minds) and gives me a warm hug and nuzzles my cheek.

         "You're my first friend and technically my older sister...and I want to protect you with all I got. So no humans are going to scare me away." I look into his eyes and see his will to go through with this to the bitter end, I sigh dramatically but give a smile. I rub the top of shiro's head making him blush, and I swear i'll protect him also with all I got (I am his big sister after all).


	6. Mission Rescue

Strangers Among Us All: Mission Rescue

Adelpha´s P.O.V.

         It's been four hours since Shiro and I left the burrow, we're supposably heading in the direction I last was with my friends. I sigh in exhaustion slightly pressing on my stomach wound, it doesn't hurt but it stretches a lot.

         "We're almost there onee-chan, my sense of smell is highly sensitive." Shiro says in front of me sightly, I just grunt in confirmation. We walk into a small area surrounded by trees, there was obviously a struggle. There were bullet holes everywhere and tranquilizer needles littered all over the place. I walk slowly over to the place where the most damage is at, it must have been raph. I smile bitterly and grab tightly to the grass, he never did go out without a fight.

         "I've gotten a trace on all three of your friends scent onee-chan." Shiro says while sniffing next to me, he points to a direction in the North. "If we follow this path I believe we'll possibly be at the place your friends are at by midnight." I stand up stiffly and look into the distance with a determined glare.

         "Let's do this."

\-------------------------Hours Later-----------------------------------------

         Shiro and I creep towards a gigantic mansion at night...in the rain.

         "Shiro are you sure this is where the gang is?" I ask doubtfully while rubbing my arms to generate heat.

         "I am absolutely sure onee-chan, i've trained myself to have my senses sharpened through any ordeal." I grin slily at him.

         "Does that include alcoholic beverages?" His face goes red in embarrassment, I laugh in amusement. Then we hear a sound come from our right, both us of hide in the shadows.

         "Did you hear a noise over here?" A  suited woman says before swinging her flashlight in our direction. Well at least I know we're in the right spot.

         "Agent F32 there's nothing over here." Another suited person says (a man), I relax slightly happy that they didn't notice us. "Let's hurry up and get back, I hear that Captain P is going to interrogate the prisoners we caught today. With it being him will definitely get our information...he is nicknamed "The Punisher" after all." He says with obvious humor in his voice...and that makes me angry. How can someone like to hurt people for pleasure? How can a person hurt teenage kids with ease (because it's obviously my friends)? How dare these people feel the right to harm MY friends?!

         I scream in uncontrolled rage and slam into the surprised woman, knocking her to the ground. I hear the man fall to the ground, Shiro must have followed my lead. I pull back my arm and curl my hand into a fist and punch the woman so hard her sunglasses break. I keep punching her until i'm certain she's unconscious, I look over to Shiro to see him tying the guy to a tree. I drag the woman over and also tie her to a tree, I look at her hip to see an I.D card and a holster and gun. I take the things off of her and strap the holster to my hip, this is my only weapon after all.

         "Okay plan A we sneak in with this I.D. card and quickly find my friends before their 'interrogation' starts." Shiro nods his head in agreement and I give a confident thumbs-up (even though I feel no confidence whatsoever).

         We walk stealthily towards the mansion and look for a door to let us in. After five minutes a hidden door opens and two people walk out.

         "...Okay plan B." I say and slide into the door without anyone seeing me, with Shiro right behind  me. I take off my wet clothes except for my undergarments and bandages, it takes some persuasion but Shiro does the same (does he even need underwear?). The only things left is my holster and gun,Shiro's tonfas, and his pouch. He sniffs the air around him for a minute before he gets a scent.

         "Wait, I hear someone else coming." I say hurriedly when I hear footsteps I pull Shiro into a random room and crouch down. We wait until the people past to finally stand up. "Well that was close."

         "Yes you don't want the grey division to catch you." A voice says behind us, I scream and stand in front of Shiro protectively. Out of the shadows walks a pale white girl with a tattered dress on. She had whitish blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looking closer she had chains strapped to her ankles. I gasp in surprise...she's a prisoner, I instantly drop my defensive stance.

         "Who are you?" Shiro askes breathily I look to see he has a awed look on his face, looks like my Shiro has a crush. The girl smiles kindly and sticks out her hand.

         "My name is May but everyone calls me prisoner 1772." I sweatdrop at her cheerfulness but still shake her hand.

         "I think we'll call you May...my name's Adelpha or ade and this is Shiro." May smiles brightly and claps her hands excitedly.

         "It's been so long since I've seen nice people, but why are you naked?" I cough embarrassly and explain to May why we're here and how we got into her cell. She nods her head and pumps her fists.

         "I can help you find your friends." I look at her in shock.

         "Really, how?" She sits in a meditative position and closes her eyes.

         "I have strong psychic powers that's why i'm in here. Most of my powers are suppressed by these chains but I can still see throughout most of the facility." She explains before going completely silent, she starts glowing a very faint pink color for about three minutes. After that she opens her eyes and sighs exhaustively but still gives a bright smile.

         "Your friends are in the P division possibly waiting for interrogation by one of its soldiers. If you follow the grey colored hall for twenty-two doors you'll find the P division. They will be in the seventh room after you get in their." I smile brightly at her and give her a hug.

         "Thank you." She giggles and pushes some clothing into my arms, shorts and shirts for both me and Shiro. After putting them on we face the door about to leave but I stop and look at May sitting silently on the floor. I look at Shiro and we have that weird sibling mental talk, he smiles at me.

         "We can't leave her after all she's done." He says and I turn towards May, I walk over to her a grab her chains trying to break them with brute strength.

         "W-what are you doing?" She asks in surprise when Shiro starts banging his tonfa on the other chain. I give her a mischievous grin.

         "Breaking you out, duh. Dang these chains are hard." I say pulling with all my strength, she smiles sadly.

         "Don't even bother i've tried a thousand times and failed miserably there's no hope, just leave me before you're discovered." I freeze in surprise, how could she give up hope? No matter how negative the situation is you should never ever give up hope! I grab the chains with a fiery rage and snap them like twigs. Shiro and May look at me with shock and awe, I take the I.D card out and swipe it to open the door. I turn towards the two and say in a commanding voice.

         "Lets go."

\----------------------------P Division----------------------------------------

Brena´s P.O.V.

         I glare heatedly at the bare wall across from me as I listen to raph controlled breathing and Bailee's sniffling. I don't know how long it's been since we've been captured but i'm guessing at least fifteen hours or more. I look over to the others after getting tired of throwing my anger at an inanimate object. Raph was in a meditative position I used to see master Splinter and Leonardo do, he must be really stressed to be doing that. While Bailee was crying softly while curled into herself. I sigh in irritation and glare obsessively at the door. The next person to walk through that door gets my knuckle sandwich, just as I say that I hear footsteps.

         "It must be that Captain P the guards were talking about." Bailee says quietly while wiping away her tears and standing up proudly next to raph who looks as intimidating as a police dog. I walk up next to the door and wait for my surprise attack, it slides open and I don't wait before I punch the sucker in the face.

         "Ow! Bre this is how you show your happiness?!" A familiar voice says, I look at the person to see ade rubbing her face with two people doting over her (a mutant rabbit and a girl?). Bailee rushes past me and glomps ade in a huge hug, while crying hysterically.

         "Well look at that she lives." Raph says with a genuine smile on his face, ade glares playfully at him.

         "No thanks to you, what person throws a critically injured person through the sky?" She grimaces and clutches her stomach rather tightly with one hand while hugging Bailee with the other. The white rabbit comes up and looks at ade with worry.

         "Onee-chan if your wound is acting up you should really take your medicine." Wait a second onee-chan? I look to raph to see him equally as confused, the girl gasps and grips her hands tightly.

         "Your majesty you're injured, where?" Your majesty, what the heck is going on?!

         "May please don't call me that, I am in no way majestic." Ade says tiredly, now that I really look at her she's very pale.

         "You saved my life and you have such a commanding aura! Of course you are a majesty no wait a goddess!" The girl May says with a serious face I couldn't even tell if she was joking.

         "It seems you went and got yourself some lackeys while we were in prison." Raph says with amusement in his voice, ade opens her mouth to retort but the rabbit shoves some liquid in her mouth. She gags and swallows it while clutching at her throat.

         "Shiro please stop surprise jumping me with that awful medicine." Ade says to the rabbit with a frown on her face, the rabbit (named Shiro) apologizes with a small smile.

         "Should you be even walking around in your condition?" Bailee asks looking at ade in worry, ade shakes her head slightly.

         "Doesn't matter if i'm in good condition or not...we just need to get out of here now." Ade says standing straight stiffly with Shiro and May hovering around her like hens.

         "Sadly none of you will be leaving this compound." A male voice says we all turn to see a short stocky white man walking towards us. He was bald but was wearing sunglasses and a blue, green, and grey suit.  On his chest was a symbol of an owl's talons clutching a red rose dripping with a golden liquid all inside a circle. He also had some badges on his chest but I didn't recognize any of them. He smiles cruelly at all of us, raph and ade stand in front of us protectivally.

         "Who are you?" I say harshly, he looks straight at me and gives a bow.

         "I am the captain of this compound...Captain P."


End file.
